A very Merry Christmas
by JesusFreak93
Summary: Christmastime at the B-Pit! Everyone's getting together but Tsubasa misses his family. But he learns that these people are his family!


**For the sake of Christmas in July! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Merry Christmas!" Madoka said excitedly.

"Merry Christmas, Madoka," Kyoya said, bringing her into a hug.

"Hikaru's down in the basement," Madoka said with a slight smile.

"Thanks," Kyoya hurried down.

"Merry Christmas, little sis," Tsubasa said, hugging her from behind.

"I'm glad your mom married Dad. I enjoy having you as my older brother," Madoka smiled.

"I'm glad to hear you say that," Tsubasa smiled, letting her go.

"Merry Christmas!" Gingka and Masamune came in, along with Yu.

"Merry Christmas!" Madoka and Tsubausa hugged them all.

"Team Gan-Gan Galaxy is here!" Yu cheered.

"Did I hear Gan-Gan Galaxy's members are all here?" Kenta asked.

"Merry Christmas, Kenta," Gingka said.

"Hi, everyone!" Sophie's encouraging voice called.

"Sophie!" Everyone cheered as Sophie, Wales, Klaus, and Julian came in.

"Team Excalibur is here!" Madoka said, greeting everyone with a hug.

"Did you forget me?" Benkei asked with excitement.

"Benkei, of course not!" Gingka laughed.

Tsubasa looked at all the happiness everyone had. Tsubasa left the B-Pit, silently. He cried, thinking of all the Christmases with his father. Tsubasa missed him.

"Dad, I miss you!" he sobbed, "please spend one more Christmas with me!"

Tsubasa continued to cry. He hated spending Christmas without his father. Madoka's father didn't replace his own. He went back into the B-Pit. Ryo grabbed Tsubasa into a big hug.

"Merry Christmas Ryo," Tsubasa laughed.

"You okay Tsubasa?" Ryo asked.

"Uh, no. I miss my dad."

"Tsubasa look. I'm not your dad and neither is Mr Amono, but we try and at least be father figures."

Tsubasa nodded. He joined everyone downstairs.

"Decided to come along?" Gingka laughed.

"Yup. And Madoka?" Tsubasa gave a devious smile.

"What?" Madoka asked.

"Mistletoe," Tsubasa pointed up.

Gingka gave a devious smile to Madoka but before he could kiss her they heard two screams.

"Snow!" Yu and Kenta screamed.

Tsubasa and Kyoya looked at each other, "snowball fight!" they decided and got their coats on.

"B-Bull! Did I hear snowball fight?" Benkei asked immediately.

"Yeah!" Gingka said, getting his coat on. Madoka said she'd stay in.

Tsubasa hurried out with Kyoya. Yu and Kenta joined them quickly. Gingka ran out with Benkei and Hikaru. Julian stayed in with Klaus. Wales grabbed Sophie's hand and they hurried out.

"I'm gonna join 'em," Madoka said, slipping her coat on, "on the roof."

* * *

"Starting a snowball fight without us?" Sophie asked, nailing Tsubasa in the face. Then Wales felt a pound of snow fall on him.

"Is the snow melting already?" Wales asked, taking a quick glance up.

"Really, Wales? That's the best you can do?" Sophie asked her partner.

"Madoka! That's cheating! Come down and fight us fair and square!" Kyoya yelled.

Madoka shoveled snow onto Kyoya's head. "No! This is too much fun!" she didn't stop, but Kyoya had to stop her by throwing a snowball at her.

"Did I get ya?" Kyoya called.

Madoka wiped the snow from her face, "yes! And that wasn't very nice!"

"Who said snowball fights had to be nice?" Kyoya laughed as Tsubasa had a handful of snow and put it down Kyoya's shirt.

"Gotcha!" Tsubasa laughed as snow fell on him, "Madoka! Get down here!"

"No! This is too much fun!" Madoka shoveled snow onto Sophie's head.

"This Is The Last Straw!" Sophie yelled as she hurried up.

"Gotcha ya'll!" Madoka laughed as she felt snow go down her shirt. She squealed as she heard Sophie laughing.

"That was hilarious!" Sophie exclaimed as she continued to laugh.

Ryo came out, "alright guys! Time to come in!"

Everyone groaned as they went inside.

"That was fun," Sophie couldn't stop laughing.

"Come on, Sophie. Stop it," Wales put an arm around her.

"Almost done," Sophie replied as she calmed down.

"Hot chocolate, anyone?" Mr Amono asked.

Everyone said yes. It was cold outside so they were pretty cold.

"Gingka," Tsubasa said.

"What?" Gingka asked.

"Mistletoe. I think you know what to do," Tsbasa smiled.

"Come on! Group picture!" Gingka announced.

Everyone came in.

"3, 2, 1," Ryo said.

As the picture was taken, Gingka leaned in and kissed Madoka passionately. Kyoya kissed Hikaru and Wales kissed Sophie. **(A/N, they're not siblings in this fic!) **

"Great picture. That's a keeper!" Tsubasa said with a nice grin on his face, "Merry Christmas, everyone." Tsubasa had a group hug, "I love you guys."

"We love you too, Tsubasa," Gingka smiled.

* * *

**I like writing this story! Review and tell me what you think! **

**Love y'all! Emily!**


End file.
